Moments dans un placard à balais
by Miisss
Summary: Traduction. Lily se retrouve, à son goût, trop de fois avec James dans un placard à balais pour que ce soit considéré comme normal.
1. 1ère année

Salut, voici la première partie d'une traduction d'une fic anglaise que j'ai beaucoup apprécié « Moments in a Broom Cupboard » sur le couple de James et Lily j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de welcometurnedworld.

**Première année :**

« Potter ! » criais-je, furieuse, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en entendant son nom.

« Evans » dit-il « comment ça va ? »

« _Pourquoi_ » bouillonnais-je « m'as-tu traîné dans un placard à balai avec toi après le couvre feu ? Que fais-tu en dehors de la Tour de Gryffondor ? »

Permettez-moi de mettre les choses en perspective. Moi, Lily Evans, Gryffondor de première année, revenais des dortoirs après avoir vu mon meilleur ami quand j'ai été traîné contre mon gré dans un placard à balai par quelqu'un.

Cette personne s'est avéré n'être nul autre que James Potter, lui aussi Gryffondor de première année avec qui je ne m'entends pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il a l'habitude d'intimider Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Evans ? Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser une innocente comme toi dans le château à cette heure-ci. » Il sourit, haussant un sourcil.

Ma bonne humeur s'effaça. « Je rentrais aux dortoirs, je devais seulement parler à Severus. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Rogue ? » Son expression passa d'un sourire décontracté à un froncement de sourcils, « Merlin, Evans, je pensais que tu avais du goût –»

Je l'interrompis « Oh, arrête Potter, c'est mon meilleur ami – »

Il ria, taquin, « N'explique pas pourquoi tu l'embrassais à 11 heures en pleine nuit – »

« On ne _s'embrassait pas_, espèce de pervers idiot, » craquai-je, mon nez se plissant légèrement. Bien sûr, Severus était mon meilleur ami, mais jamais je ne serais attirée par lui, même dans un million d'années.

« Bien sûr, Evans, bien sûr. »

« Et toi que faisais-tu, hein ? » répliquais-je, les mains sur les hanches.

Il s'appuya sur le mur du placard et sourit, ouvrant ses bras en grand « Exploration du château, bien sûr ! »

« Exploration ? » répétai-je « Pourquoi faire ? »

« Oh, allez Evans, » dit-il, « Ne me dis pas que ce château ne te fascine pas. »

Je croisai mes bras et marmonnai entre mes dents, en haussant les épaules « C'est seulement une école. »

Il se moqua, « Mais, elle est tellement cool, et grande, et il y a tellement de choses qui sont juste incroyables. J'ai lu pleins de choses à propos des passages secrets et des alcôves et des raccourcis et – » Il s'arrêta soudainement, et même si il faisait noir j'ai pu voir que ses joues avaient rougi.

« Désolé, » dit-il « Je suis juste passionné par ce sujet, c'est tout. »

J'ai essayé de ne pas être trop bouche bée. James Potter, perdant son sang froid ? James Potter, s'excusant ? Ce n'était pas habituel.

« C'est bon, Potter. Je suppose que ce château est plutôt cool. » Admettais-je, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

« Je te l'avais dit. Et bien, si jamais je trouve quelque chose, tu peux être sûre que je te le dirais. »

"Bien. »

« Ouais. »

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel il ébouriffa ses cheveux, avant d'enlever précipitamment sa main de sa tête quand il a vu la façon dont je le regardais_. Dieu_, je déteste ça. Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de toujours avoir l'air de descendre de balai ? Il n'est même pas encore dans l'équipe de Quidditch nous sommes en première année.

« Hey, Potter ? » Demandais-je soudainement.

«Evans. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? »

« Oh, » dit-il, « Je pensais que tu étais Sirius. Nous devions nous retrouver ici. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. « Tu veux dire que Black est dehors aussi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, « Ouais, pourquoi ? »

Je secouai la tête, « Je suis juste surprise que vous ne vous soyez pas faits attraper tous les deux, c'est tout. »

« Euh. Tu vas nous dénoncer à Rusard, Evans ? » Il haussa un sourcil et je rougis. Pensez-t-il vraiment que je ferais ça ? Bien sûr, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient des idiots, mais je ne le dirais pas à Rusard. Nous perdrions des points et c'était plus important que la stupidité de deux garçons.

« Non, » Dis-je, « Je ne ferais pas ça. »

Il a souri alors – d'un vrai sourire et non pas d'un de ses sourires égocentriques – et a murmuré « Merci, Evans. » Il avait l'air surpris, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire que je n'étais pas une balance qui le dénoncerait à la seconde où je le pourrais.

Avant que je puisse répondre, la porte s'est soudain ouverte, et à l'entrée se tenait Sirius Black.

« James ! » A-t-il dit « Je suis arrivé à trouver cet endroit ce n'est pas énorme mais – » Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa que j'étais aussi dans le placard.

« Evans ? » Il blanchit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Rien, Black, » souriais-je, « J'allais juste rentrer à la salle commune. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous faire attraper, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas avoir de points en moins pour vos aventures. »

Je suis sortie du placard et ai fait un signe à un Black étonné et à un Potter souriant. En rentrant dans mon dortoir, j'ai pensé à ces deux garçons. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal après tout.

Voilà ! Etant donné que c'est ma première traduction je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques pouvant permettre de m'améliorer merci :)


	2. 2ème année

Voilà le second chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de welcometurnedworld.

**Deuxième année:**

J'aime penser que je suis une bonne personne. Je veux dire, d'accord, j'ai un tempérament colérique et seulement un groupe restreint d'amis, mais je ne suis pas carrément horrible avec n'importe qui. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

J'étais assise dehors, à côté de mon meilleur ami. Il me parlait de cette nouvelle potion qu'il avait vu dans une librairie, et j'étais contente de l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il me dévisagea comme si j'étais le Diable en personne ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Sev' ? » demandai-je, déconcertée. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Lily » dit-il lentement, « Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ils étaient ébouriffés mais ils n'étaient pas mal, non ? « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » J'ai tiré un peu dessus, ramenant quelques mèches devant mon visage et étouffé un cri.

Ils étaient d'un vert hideux, un mélange de vert Serpentard et d'herbe boueuse. Je les ai regardés bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit derrière moi, un bruissement dans les buissons.

Les mots que je saisis (Evans, merde, James, idiot, Peter) me dirent tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir : James Potter était un imbécile et ses amis aussi.

« POTTER ! » Criais-je « Je vais te tuer ! »

Severus commença à dire quelque chose mais je l'ignorais, furieuse. Je sautais sur mes pieds et commençais à poursuivre les quatre garçons qui étaient sortis des buissons et qui courraient à présent vers l'école.

Je courais vite pendant qu'ils entraient dans le château, j'avais un poing de côté mais je l'ignorais. J'allais tuer ces foutus Maraudeurs. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais faire jusqu'à ce que j'entende un coup. Ma vision devint floue puis toute noire.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais affalée dans un placard à balais. Je plissais des yeux et regardais autour. J'étais désormais consciente. J'essayais de sortir mais je réalisais rapidement qu'on m'avait pris ma baguette et que la porte était verrouillée. Puis vinrent les sons incomparables de quatre secondes années.

« Sirius, si tu crois que je vais y aller tu es fou. Evans va m'arracher la tête ! »

« Tu crois que ça m'importe ? C'était ton idée et tu vas l'affronter-»

« Sirius a raison. Où est ton courage de Gryffondor, James ? »

« J'en ai rien à faire d'où il est, mais je ne ferais pas ça. Pour l'amour de Merlin Pete, c'est toi qui m'a poussé ! Tu veux vraiment que je meure aujourd'hui ? »

« Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que moi. »

« Tu l'as demandé. »

« Désolé, James. »

« _C'est bon._ »

Il y eut un bruit puis James Potter se trouva devant moi, les mains levées en signe de défense.

« Avant que tu ne commences, Evans, je pense que tu devrais savoir qu'en fait je ne pensais pas-»

Il s'interrompit lorsque je m'avançais vers lui d'un air menaçant. Je le vis déglutir. « Potter. » dis je doucement « Avant que je ne m'énerve, je te suggère de m'expliquer pourquoi exactement tu as jeté un sort à mes cheveux. » Je le fusillais du regard « Commence à parler. Maintenant. »

Il regarda autour paniqué. « Tu vois, Evans, en fait je ne voulais pas jeter un sort à _tes_ cheveux pour qu'ils deviennent verts. Vraiment, » dit-il mettant un faux sourire à ses lèvres « J'aime tes cheveux. Ils sont beaux, long et roux et ondulés et je ne voudrais jamais changé leur couleur, du moins pas volontairement. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et croisais mes bras. « La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Potter. Je veux une explication. »

Il soupira, « Okay, donc je voulais changer les cheveux de Servilus en rouge, tu vois, parce que moi et les gars ont pensé que ce serait marrant ? Mais Peter m'a accidentellement poussé, donc le sort a foiré et ma baguette a bougé et – Evans, s'il te plaît ne me jette pas un sort. »

Lui jeter un sort ? J'allais lui trancher la gorge. « Permets-moi de résumer les choses, » dis-je d'un ton dangereusement calme, « Tu voulais frapper Severus avec ta stupide épée et à la place tu m'as tapé ? »

« Et bien, ouais. » Dit-il ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une manière que je détestais « Ca m'a l'air d'être ça. »

« Et puis, parce que tu étais trop peureux, tu m'as enfermé ici pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous ou de vos compagnons trouviez assez de courage pour venir me faire face ? »

« Et bien, je-»

« Et tu n'as toujours pas enlevé le sort ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, c'est vrai. » Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et murmura un sort, en direction de mes cheveux. J'étais surprise qu'il arrive à changer la couleur de mes cheveux. Les sorts de changement de couleurs de cheveux s'apprenaient normalement en quatrième ou cinquième année pas en seconde.

Potter prononça quelques mots; il y eut un jet de lumière, puis il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Quoi, Potter ? » Demandais-je et je sortis une mèche de cheveux de ma queue de cheval pour les inspecter.

Avant que je puisse comprendre ce que je voyais, il était déjà en fuite, sorti de l'armoire et courant le long du couloir.

« POTTER ! » criais-je, « Ils sont _blonds._ BLONDS ! »

Il ne regarda pas en arrière une seconde, et à la place dit un rapide, « Désolé, Evans » avant de tourner au coin.

Je me mis à sa poursuite maudissant le jour où j'avais rencontré James Potter et m'étais impliquée de ce fait dans ses bouffonneries ridicules.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt !


	3. 3ème année

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews :) ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes apprécient cette histoire donc voici un nouveau chapitre n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

**Troisième année :**

Je quittais la bibliothèque à la hâte après avoir renversé mon encrier partout sur la table –Madame Pince allait me tuer et ce serait avant qu'elle découvre que c'était la nouvelle encre permanente de chez Scribenpenne que j'avais acheté lors de ma première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je me pressais de rentrer à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor faisant une pause uniquement quand j'entendis un bruit venir du placard à balais. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte me demandant quoi faire- ça ressemblait à des pleurs. Ma curiosité l'emporta et je poussais doucement la porte.

« Sirius » dit une voix sourde « Je ne vais pas parler alors tu ferais mieux de-»

C'était Potter. Je m'approchais maladroitement et le coupais. « Ce n'est pas Sirius » dis-je « Lily. »

« Oh » fit-il et je m'assis en face de lui. Nos genoux se touchaient et il marmonna « Et bien, c'est bizarre. »

« Oui » Je m'agitais mal à l'aise sur le plancher et lissais ma jupe. Je n'avais jamais vu Potter comme ça –décoiffé non délibérément pour une fois avec des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Okay. » Murmura-t-il, se sentant clairement aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je commençais à regretter d'être venue ici – Potter et moi étions seulement des camarades, alors pour quelle raison me mêlerais-je de ses affaires ?

Je restais silencieuse pendant une seconde puis je dis rapidement « Si tu veux parler de… ce qui te bouleverse, tu peux me parler. »

« Merci, Evans. » A-t-il dit en se frottant les yeux avec lassitude. Il me regarda une seconde, puis détourna les yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang.

« Lily » corrigeais-je « Tu peux m'appeler Lily »

« D'accord» dit-il.

Nous sommes restés assis ensemble un moment et j'ai entendu sa respiration devenir plus stable.

« Lily » Commença-t-il « Mon père est mort ce matin. »

La façon dont il l'a dit, si brutale et franche, me donna envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Abasourdie, je pris la main qu'il avait laissé sur son genou gauche. « Je suis désolée, James. »

« C'est bon. Il a mené un raid –il est Auror, tu sais- et tout s'est mal passé. Ma mère était dans une équipe différente donc elle va bien. Mais il a été touché par le sortilège de mort et-»

Sa voix se brisa et, instinctivement, je me suis mise de son côté donc nous étions assis côte à côte. Je tenais sa main serrée et sa tête retomba doucement sur son épaule.

Je sentis ses larmes coulées sur mon t-shirt.

« Il est dans un bon endroit maintenant, James. Un meilleur endroit. »

Il prit une inspiration tremblante. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

J'acquiesçais et tournais la tête pour le regarder. Il était effondré, sa main gauche dans la mienne et serré ses genoux contre son torse.

« Merci, Lily. »

« De rien. »

Il respira profondément : inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. « Je rentre chez moi demain. »

« Pour les funérailles ? »

Il hocha la tête contre mon épaule. « Je dois aider ma mère » dit-il « Je suis tout ce qui lui reste et elle est tout ce qui me reste. »

« Non » désapprouvais-je « Tu nous as nous, James. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as Sirius. Remus, Peter. Tu as Mary, Marlène. Moi. » Ma voix devint plus forte. « Tu nous as nous tous. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

Il se redressa et quand sa tête quitta mon épaule je ressentis comme une perte. « Okay. Lily, » demanda-t-il ensuite « Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Les larmes y étaient toujours présentes, menaçant de rouler sur son visage. « Si tu veux que je vienne, je viendrais. »

« J'aimerais. »

« Alors je viendrais. »

« Merci, Lily. »

« James Potter, si tu me remercies encore une fois, je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter un sort. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire à ma pseudo-menace et je vis le haut de ses lèvres se relever dans ce qui ressemblait à un demi-sourire. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Il ébouriffa ses cheveux de sa main droite. « C'est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »


	4. 4ème année

**Quatrième année :**

Il y eut comme un bruissement venant d'à côté de ma tête alors que je me réveillais. Il faisait noir et je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Je n'étais clairement pas dans mon confortable lit à baldaquins dans la Tour de Gryffondor –non, j'étais sur le sol d'une pièce ou quelque chose comme ça et il y avait de toute évidence quelqu'un d'autre ici.

J'ouvris les yeux « Salut ? » Murmurais-je, ma voix enrouée par le sommeil. Je levais la tête de mon bras.

« Oh, c'est bon, » dit une voix, soulagée, « Tu es réveillée. »

Je reconnus cette voix « Potter ? »

« C'est ça, Evans ? »

Je m'assis, j'avais la tête qui tournait donc je m'appuyais contre le mur. Nous étions dans le placard à balai, réalisais-je alors que je regardais autour de nous. Mon regard se posa sur lui et je levais un sourcil.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ? » demandais-je.

Il sourit et me répondit, « Les garçons en avaient marre de nos disputes donc ils ont décidé de m'enfermer ici. Puis ils ont drogué ton jus avec un Potion de Sommeil au dîner, et… » Il écarta les bras, « Nous voilà ici. »

« Bien sûr. » Dis-je, « Et tu n'as rien à voir avec ce plan ? »

« Si je l'avais fait, tu ne te serais sûrement pas cogné la tête dans le couloir. » Répondit-il catégoriquement, clairement impressionné par le le complot de ses amis.

« D'accord. » Maintenant qu'il l'avait mentionné, il y avait une sorte douleur venant de l'arrière de ma tête. Je me la frottais distraitement, « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, toi ? »

« J'sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules « Je t'aurais porté peut-être. »

Mes joues rougirent et je fus reconnaissante qu'il fasse sombre- au moins il ne pouvait rien dire. « Et comment, je t'en prie, tu aurais fait ça ? »

« Mes bras musclés auraient attrapé ton fragile corps avant que tu ne touches le sol. » dit-il faussement sérieux en se retenant de sourire.

« Mon chevalier en armure brillante. » plaisantais-je sarcastique.

Il sourit « J'ai toujours su que tu me voulais. »

Je m'éloignais de lui et changeais de sujet. « En fait, nous sommes là pour parler ? »

« Ouaip. » dit-il avec désinvolture.

« Pour quelles raisons ? » Je soulevais un sourcil.

Potter éclata d'un rire qui sonnait incroyablement faux. « Qui sait, Evans ? Il y en a trop pour les compter. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et j'interceptais son mouvement. « Potter ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Fais quoi ? »

Je préférais l'imiter plutôt que de me perdre en explications inutiles. Je passais une main à l'arrière de ma tête et ébouriffais mes cheveux. Il sourit de nouveau et je me retins de le gifler. « Parce que ça fait cool. »

« Bien sûr, Potter. » J'avais le sentiment bizarre qu'il mentait.

Nous restions, pendant un moment, assis en silence avant que je commence à m'agiter et à jouer avec les fils de mon pull.

« Evans ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi on se bat autant ? »

Je soupirais et bougeais mes jambes pour les dégourdir. « Je ne sais pas, Potter. » Finis-je par déclarer. « Il y a quelque chose avec toi… »

« Quoi ? » La façon dont il me regardait me faisait penser qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui avoue mon amour pour lui. Oui, c'est ça.

Je souris légèrement. « M'énerve. Ca me donne envie de sortir de mes gongs et je deviens folle. »

« Oh, » dit-il, moqueur, « Tu l'es déjà. »

J'étais sur le point de rétorquer quand la porte s'ouvrit et un rai de lumière éclaira Sirius, Remus et Peter.

« Raboule les Gallions, Wormy. » dit Sirius, la main devant Peter, « Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne seraient pas en train de se rouler une pelle. »

Peter soupira puis plaça les deux pièces en or dans la paume tendue de Sirius.

« Désolé pour tout ça, Lily, » dit Remus, « Ce n'était pas mon idée. »

Je lui souris, « Je m'en doute. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait certainement mieux exécuté. » Dis-je en envoyant un sourire à Sirius.

« Tu me blesses, Evans. Notre plan était parfait. » dit Sirius, une main sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

« Non, » Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je me relevais « Tu aurais pu me rattraper quand je suis tombée. »

Je ne manquais pas la façon dont Potter me souriait alors que je marchais jusqu'à l'entrée du placard.

« A plus tard. » J'hochais la tête pour les quatre garçons et poussais Sirius pour sortir dans le couloir.

« Evans ? » m'appela Potter. Je ne me retournais pas à sa voix mais il continua de toute façon. « C'est une habitude nerveuse. »

Je m'en allais et je mis dix minutes avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de la raison pour laquelle il ébouriffait ses cheveux.

Salut ! Voilà le 4ème chapitre :) Personnellement, ce n'est pas vraiment mon préféré mais bon.. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews surtout continuer ça fait super plaisir :)


End file.
